Apple of His Eye
by WonderPickle
Summary: Keith didn't intend for this to be a long conversation. How did he and Allura end up talking about Lance's feelings? One-shot. Heavily implied Klance. SPOILERS FOR SEASON SIX.


**I don't know if this is too ooc or if it even makes sense but I'm in klance hell right now so *shrug***

* * *

Keith braced himself. He'd practiced what he wanted to say in his head. But standing here, waiting for the right time to talk with Allura, all of the internal practice melted from his brain. After being gone for so long, it didn't feel like he had any right to do this. It didn't feel like he could immediately be so invested in everyone's' lives again. If this was considered invested.

It didn't feel like he had any right to want to protect the boy he, despite everything, still loved.

But he was talking to Allura for him. For a reason. _For Lance_ , he silently reminded himself.

Even if Lance didn't know.

Keith swallowed. He pushed his feet forward.

"Allura," he greeted.

She turned to face him, spinning away from a conversation with the mice. She was perched in the grass. "Oh. Hello, Keith."

He didn't want to do this here, in Pidge's father's backyard, where anybody could walk out at any time. His body stayed tense and alert.

What choice did he have?

If he wanted to talk to Allura alone, now was the best opportunity. For the moment, no one else was around.

Besides, it wouldn't be a long conversation anyway. Quick. Simple. Easy.

"How are you enjoying your return to Earth?" she asked.

"It's good," he sidestepped. "I just had a question for you."

He hovered over her, hair blowing in the breeze. But she stood up, decreasing their height difference. The grass rustled and the mice scurried around her feet. "What is it?"

"I had a question. About...Lance."

It sounded worse to say out loud.

And Keith suddenly regretted coming out here. It was a big mistake. But once the words were in the air, he couldn't take them back. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Lance?" Allura repeated.

Keith cut to the chase to get this over as quickly as he could. "Yeah. Uh…I know it's not my place. But…"

Allura raised her eyebrows. "Keith? Is everything alright?"

"The mission," he said, wind blowing his hair across his face, "defending the universe. It's important."

"I agree. But what does this have to do with Lance?"

Keith cleared his throat.

Fine.

He'd already started. There was no going back. He couldn't walk away now.

But the sooner he finished, the sooner he could leave. The relief that came with that thought forced him to say, "He still has feelings for you, Allura." She tensed. "Which is...whatever. But now...it just seems like his feelings are reciprocated." His heart felt like a sinking stone in his chest.

"Keith-"

"And like I said, it's not my place," he continued. "But whatever happens between you and Lance...just remember the mission. And remember how important it is. We-the team can't afford distractions." Keith looked at the ground. "Okay. That's it. I'm done." He started to turn in the opposite direction, towards the house, his head pulsing.

But Allura put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Keith."

He hesitated. When she said his name, though, he faced her. She was smiling. "Yeah?"

"That's not why you came out here to speak with me, is it?"

"What do you mean?" his voice wavered.

Allura softened her smile. "I do _not_ have feelings for Lance. I know that's what you wanted to hear."

 _Yes_.

"No."

Keith hated how elated he suddenly felt. Something lifted off his chest, giving him breathing room. A smile threatened to form and expose him.

Allura tilted her head. "I see the way you look at Lance."

Keith flushed. "I don't-"

"Is that why you joined me?" She gestured around. "To see if something was truly going on between myself and Lance?"

" _No_." Keith emphasized his denial this time.

"Well, I can assure you, there is nothing to be concerned about."

The mice squeaked in what seemed like agreement.

Keith sighed sharply. "That's not why I asked, Allura."

She squeezed his shoulder. "I won't push you, Keith. But if you wish to talk...I'm happy to listen."

Wrestling with himself, Keith bit his lip. He weighed the options. Normally, he would've walked away.

But a lot had changed.

 _He_ had changed.

As long as he was out here…

He coughed. "But Lance _does_ have feelings for you."

Allura gave him a knowing look. With her hand still on his shoulder, she led him to sit where she'd earlier been on the grass. He didn't protest.

She let go of him then, pulling her legs into her chest. The mice excitedly jumped onto her knees. Keith extended his legs out in front of him, leaning back on his palms, but remained tense.

"Lance is...different," Allura started, "especially now that we're on Earth. I think he no longer sees me in that way."

"But he did. Before we came here."

Allura nodded slowly. "Yes. For a period of time. But here, he is more confident. He is more sure of himself, I believe. And he is more sure of his feelings."

"How?" Keith asked.

"He is less insecure on Earth. And with that, it has allowed him to think of me as not only the Altean princess, but as his friend."

Keith shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Lance has gained a clearer mind here," Allura said. "Now, he knows what his true feelings tell him."

"And he just...told you all of this?" His brows furrowed.

"Bits and pieces, yes. But most I've observed myself."

Keith's fingers curled around blades of grass. "Did he say what his feelings are...telling him?"

"No." Allura beamed at him. "I've figured that out on my own. His heart is set on you, Keith. That much is obvious."

The wind carried her words from her mouth to Keith's hand, where he could hold them close without letting them go.

His heart pounded like a drum. Counting the beats, he tried to calm himself. _One_. _Two_. _Three_.

But his cheeks flushed and his whole body grew warm.

Was he hearing this right?

His stomach ran ramped with butterflies.

"Uh-what?" he managed.

Allura's smile glistened in her eyes. "Keith, I have watched Lance's feelings for you grow since we landed. He may not admit it, but they _are_ there."

"Wait. So he didn't _tell_ you that? You just... _think_ it's true?"

She looked at Keith in a way she'd never looked at him before. "I _know_ it's true. He looks at you like you're the only thing he sees."

Keith tried not to get excited. But underneath the protective walls, his heart _smiled_. "Not that I don't trust you...but there's no proof, Allura."

"I believe you know it in your heart, Keith. And even if you don't," she nodded towards the house, "you could ask him yourself."


End file.
